blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 201
is the 201st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the devil arrives at the top floor of the Shadow Palace, he notices the door that leads to the outside. Licht stands before the devil and says that he will not let the devil leave. The devil comments about how Licht is not fully awakened, and that Licht just will not fully accept him. The devil also says that that is natural, since he manages to get the grimoire from someone precious of Licht. The devil also says that he is surprised that Licht has made it this far since Licht's soul is unstable after bringing forth that thing. The devil then says that he will reward Licht for all his hard work, by properly killing him. The devil launches a lightning spell at Licht, which Licht absorbs the spell with his sword. Licht sends the lightning back, which the devil uses his magic to create a shield made of earth. The devil has it rain multiple swords, which Licht manages to counter them all. The devil tries to crush Licht, which Licht manages to dodge them. The devil manages to bind Licht's sword and explains how Licht's sword is ill-suited against physical attacks. The devil creates an iron spear, and explains how his magic is able to create physical object. The devil says that since Licht only has one sword right now, their is little he can hope to do. The devil bids Licht good-bye and launches the spear, but Charla suddenly appears and diverts the spear. As the devil comments about how their was another elf besides the apostles of sephirah, which Charla says that she had followed Baval once he had entered the Shadow Palace. Charla also says that she had figured that something was wrong when she found that Baval was unconscious. As Charla says that the devil is a devil, Yami shows up and asks if she believes if something like that exist in the world. Yami then comments about how he does not like the look of the devil. Yami thinks about how he had followed one of the massive mana sources and found the devil, while Nozel followed the other one. As Yami thinks about how the devil is filled with nothing but pure malice, while the devil comments about how everyone is so lively. Charla asks Yami if he came all this way just to get in their way, which Yami uses his sword to free Licht. Yami says that they have a lot to talk about but first they will have to deal with the devil since they both know that the devil is evil. Charla says that she will leave Yami for dead if he cannot keep up, which Yami says that they are pretty much alike and that Charla shouldn't harm a hair on that body. The devil smiles and creates fire to burn Charla's briars, but Yami uses a spell to absorb the flames. Yami launches a spell at the devil, which the devil manages to dodge. The devil launches a rain of swords, which Charla uses her briar to block the swords. The devil uses his magic to wither the briar, which Yami takes the chance to launch a spell that cuts the devil's wing and arm off. The devil complements the two for their coordination even though he was sure that the two hated each other, which Yami replies that he wonders why that is. At the Clover Castle, the mages manage to finally heal Finral when Nero shows up. Suddenly Nero starts to peck Finral until Finral wakes up. As Finral wonders what Nero wants, Nero tells him to take him where the demon bones are. Fights *Humans and Elves vs. Devil Magic and Spells used References Navigation